


Great Decisions

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled for Dramatic – Britney Spears





	Great Decisions

**  
I’m no more Mrs. Nice Girl,

No playing home ground,

I’m not the same girl,

You never rocked my world  
**

“You know what Eiji? I’m done. I’m tired of your lies and cheating. I’ve forgiven and forgiven so many times I’ve lost count.” You angrily brushed the tears from your cheeks. “You’re never going to change. Never going to stop. So I need to walk away.” 

“You can’t do this, Y/N!” Eiji shouted. “I said I’m sorry. What more do you want from me?”

You looked at him sadly, shaking your head. 

“Nothing Eiji. I want nothing from you.” 

Feeling as if the world was lifted off your shoulders you walked out of his apartment. It was time to move on from him. 

**  
Now there’s another ringing my bell  
I’m under his spell  
You’re too dramatic  
Understand it’s over

**

So you walked away and you didn’t look back. You were beyond that user. You had a new boyfriend. Katsuyori Shibata. He was everything Eiji wasn’t. Loyal and honest and hard working. He made an effort to actually spend time with you. Was interested in what you had to say. Kats didn’t want to spend all his time talking about himself. He would ask about you and your day. A real give and take relationship. You had never been happier. Yet there was still that little bit of resentment towards Eiji. That little bit of bother that wasn’t letting you move on completely. 

So you did what any girl in your situation would do. You rubbed it in your ex-boyfriend’s face while Kats stood back, arms crossed over his chest with an indulgent smile on his face as you let Eiji know exactly how much he was lacking, and how Katsuyori had shown you pleasure you had never known. Kats would step in if necessary. If Eiji did anything inappropriate, but you were a big girl and could fight your own battles. You needed to get this out, so he would support you. 

**  
Now I’m gonna give him what he wants and more  
Do all those extra sick things that I told you no  
Places you couldn’t go  
You know where I’m talkin’

**

When you walked away from your shell shocked ex with smile on your face and head held high he had never been prouder. His hand latched onto yours and the two of you walked down the street towards your apartment, your original destination before Eiji had so rudely interrupted your walk. 

“I love you baby. I’m so proud of you.” Kats said as you walked inside. 

“I love you to Kats. Thank you for being there for me.’ You said pressing your lips to his in a gentle kiss.

“Nowhere I’d rather be.” Kats replied kissing you again. You sighed melting into his kiss feeling his arms embrace you as he began to kiss down your neck. “Are you okay with me showing you just how much I love you right now?” He asked making you smile. He was always looking out for your well being and it honestly made your heart melt. 

“I’m always okay with you showing me Kats.” You giggled as he kissed that spot on your neck that sends shivers down your spine. A surprised shrike flew from your lips as he swept you into his arms and carried you towards the bedroom. 

Placing you gently on the bed, Kats slowly stripped both of you before kneeling between your thighs, placing butterfly kisses on the insides of your thighs before his tongue entered your heat with long smooth strokes along your slit. Moans escaped you as he brought you pleasure, your hands burying themselves in his hair as you bucked to meet his tongue. His fingers joined, pumping into you as his tongue flicked your clit and he sucked it between his lips, rubbing the bundle of nerves. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,’ You chanted as he picked up the speed of his movements, thrusting his fingers deep inside you as you clenched around them, his tongue pressing flat on your clit as you came with a scream. 

You shuddered as he gave a final lick over your sensitive flesh, crawling up your body to lay his head on your chest, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around your waist, holding you close to him. 

“Rest now.” He mumbled sleepily. “Later, I’ll show you more.” 

You pressed a kiss to his hair, snuggling into his embrace and closing your eyes. You wouldn’t have thought it all those months ago, but breaking up with Eiji had been the best decision you ever made.


End file.
